doujinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doujins Wiki
Welcome to the Creative Team, Recruit "At first they laughed at us, but when we dominated the world..." Thousands of people read our articles on Doujins Blog every day, my personal YouTube channel has 5k subs, and my animated self-improvement channel Forest.am - Upgrade Yourself will have thousands of subs before you know it. Doujins Wiki is an experiment in collaborative creative writing; I wanted to open up these platforms to everyone who wants to contribute. Anyone is welcome! Select content from Doujins Wiki will be published on Doujins.com, published on Forest.am's self-improvement blog (coming soon), used as a script for future Forest.am animated videos, or used as a script for a future YouTube video on my channel or random-thought blog (coming eventually, maybe). You have 3 channels to write for: Doujins Blog: this a fun, nerdy blog about anime, hentai, Japanese otaku-culture, porn, and video-games. News, editorial opinions, and reviews are welcome. Unfortunately due to Fandom TOS we cannot post adult images, but we can definitely post risque-stuff. Think sites like Kotaku and Sankaku Complex. Forest.am - Upgrade Yourself: This will be a self-improvement blog (coming soon) and animated YouTube channel. It pairs with Forest.am, a crowd-sourced educational platform, currently focused exclusively on studying for the ACT Exam. YouTube Vlog + Random Thoughts Blog: This is my personal brand as Paul Fidika. It's more like a 'whatever would make a fun vlog' idea, and a 'whatever random shit sounds interesting' blog. I like being informative, while also being satirical about pop-culture; it's entertainment and humor with a message. How to Contribute If you want to create a new article: # Click on 'new page' in the upper-right corner to create a new page. Create a title page and write up whatever content you want; it doesn't have to be a finished product. You can include notes for expansions or changes in the future as needed and come back and work on it later! Or let other people fill in the details for you. # Hit 'save page' and enter some notes if you want. # At the bottom of the page, press 'add category' and tag the page with the most appropriate category of the 3 we have available. If you want to edit an existing article: # Visit one of the 3 categories listed above, and browse some of the contributions made by other authors. # When the inspiration for change or additions strikes you, hit the 'edit' button in the top-right hand corner and try to improve the article as much as you can! Be bold, and don't worry if your edit sucks; nothing is lost, we can always revert it later if the other authors don't like it. # Hit 'save page' and enter some notes on what you changed or added. # Profit! Thanks for real! Future Roadmap Fandom.com is just a temporary host for this project; if things go well I plan on building our own wiki-like site where we can work together to write cool stuff. Maybe someday writers can even get compensated based on viewership if their articles do well! Side column: Links to random shit goes over here Category:Browse Category:Forest.am - Upgrade Yourself Category:Doujins Blog __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:YouTube Vlog + Random Thoughts Blog